O sonho
by kuyuki
Summary: Mandy teve um sonho com que faz que se aperceba dos seus sentimentos em relação ao billy, entretanto caveira (Portugal meu país) ou puro osso (no brasil) encontra a sua antiga melhor amiga...ou será mais do que isso?
1. o sonho

O sonho

1:00 da manha

Mandy estava escondida debaixo da sua secretaria a tremer de medo pois estava um grande monstro a segui-la,ouvia-se pancadas na porta do quaro dela,nesse mumento veio-lhe a memoria o billy e a forma como ele a tratava carinhosamente, e apercebera que...PUM ouvesse a porta a cair,mandy tremia mas saiu debaixo da secretaria e o monstro aproximou-se dela pegou nela,abriu a boca e... Mandy acordara estava em suor e a tremer de medo sentiu um alivo grande por ser um sonho mas mais uma vez pensou no billy e apressebeu-se dos seus sentimentos...

No dia seguinte mandy acordara ás 7 horas para ir para á escola tomou banho,vestiu-se e tomou o pequeno almoço a sua mãe notou que ela se encontrava estranha

Mãe de mandy (reciosa)-Man-mandy passase algo?

Mandy (no seu tom de frieza natural)-Não

Mãe de mandy-be-bem filha

Mandy pegou na pasta derigiu-se á mãe

Mandy-já vou quando vier quero o meu quarto oranizado,nao preciso de dizer mais nada tu ja sabes as coisas como eu quero,adeus

Mãe de mandy-si-sim cl-claro

Mandy sai de sua casa,quando chega á paragem billy já esta lá com arwin

Billy-Bom dia mandy

irwin-bom dia princesa que tal um beijo de bom dia?

mandy dá um murro na cara de irwin

passado 10 minutos o autocarro chega

todos entram e billy senta-se ao lado de mandy o que faz com que mandy se recorda dos seus sentimentos o que a põe a mandy desconfortavel

Billy nota isso-mandy que se passa?

MANDY-na-nada se passa

billy (com seu ar de idiota)-mmm eu troxe tarte para o lanche...eu gosto de tarte

billy começa a babar-se

mandy-billy vais mollhar os meus livros todos para de te babares

Billy-sim senhora


	2. amigos reencontrados

todos se podem apaixonar

entretanto em casa da mandy caveira estava a ver televisão e a comer pipocas de repente alguem tocou a campainha

Caveira - PORTA

Mas ninguem respondeu e por isso teve que ir ele abrir a porta a resmomgar

abre a porta e ve uma rapariga com 14 anos pela sua altura com cabelos escuros compridos e sempre a sorrir e vinha com um grupo de meninas mais ou menos da idade de billy e mandy

rapariga-olá estou aqui...

mas ao ver o caveira assusta-se

rapariga - mas-mas que é o senhor?

caveira- não é obvio sou o caveira, a morte

ela fica mais assustada

caveira- mas não te preocupes não posso matar-te...pelo menos por agora

ela fica mais aliviada

rapariga- be-bem, faço parto dos escuteiros do grupo 457 sou a guia destas meninas aqui e estamos a vender bolachas

meninas: por favor senhor nos compre umas bolachas

as meninas fizeram olhos de chachorro

caveira - bem esta bem mas só porque já fiz parte dos escuteiros e sei qual a senção de ninguem comprar as bolachas e chocolates

rapariga - obrigado se quiser fazer alguma queixa venha até a minha casa

aponta para uma casa maior do que a do billy com 2 andares e 2 varandas onde estava tudo enfeitado com luzes de natal pois estava a chegar o natal , nesse dia a turma de billy e mandy tinham uma visita de estudo e o autocarro passara por casa de mandy, e billly ao ver o pacote de bolachas atira-se pela janela da frente para pegara nas bolachas e começara a comelas todas como um cão

caveira: billy posso saber que fazes ?

billy: ruf ruf

mandy deceu do aoutocarro foi ter com billy e deu um murro na cara dele

mandy - billy o que foste fazer seu idiota a saltar assim do autocarro podias ter-te aleijado ou até mesmo morrer volta já para o autocaro

billy obdece-lhe e vai para o autocarro

caveira- e tu preocupada com que ele morra ou se alije...

mandy- algum probolema se eu estiver...

caveira arregala os olhos e mandy volta para o outocarro

rapariga: são seus...filhos

cavaira- meus- meus filhos...eu tinha idade para ser avo do avo deles...além disso su detesto crianças

rapariga: mas então...

caveira - sabes guardar segredo?

rapariga:sim

caveira conta-lhe o porque de estar a viver com aquele casal de pestinhas

rapariga- wow tenho pena de voce é que eu tambem detesto crianças

a rapariga olha para traz para ver se as crianças a tinham ouvido mas elas estavam entretidas a a contar o dinheiro da dua venda

caveira - mas então porque andas nos escuteiros

rapariga - tambem perdi uma posta com a atiga chefe dos escuteiros quem perde-se ficaba com o trabalho ,é que nos as duas detestavamos este trabalho, e eu,injustamente,perdi a aposa e aqui estou eu a tomar conta de crianças..

caveira -pois... que estranho a tua cara não me é estranha...

rapariga- pois o senhor pareceme familiar

ficam 10 minutos a olhar um para o outo

rapariga e caveira- ho bem que se dane

caveira antes de fechar a porta:qual o teu nome

rapariga: darline

caveira :ok darline

fecha a porta rapidamente

caveira: (já na sala) mas onde eu já vi aquela rapariga antes ...darline darline darkine...DARKLINE a deusa das mortes e a minhaa antiga melhor amiga, mas não pode ser ela... ou pode?

na casa da rapariga

rapariga : mas onde eu ja vi aquela cara,caveira caveira... HAAAA MORTE mas como é possivel que não me tenha passado pela cabeça isto antes ele era o meu melhor amigo antigamente

a rapariga tranforma-se num esqueleto (como a morte) mas o seu manto era rosa choque e também tinha uma foice vermelho - sangue

rapariga:não é posivel que eu náo me tenha lenbrado disto antes ...meu pai (neste caso o pai de darkline era deus pois só ele nos pode matar) que burra que fui... além disso eu estava...apanhadinho por ele antes...e parece que continuo 0-0 está mais atraente

a darkeline ri-se.


	3. ep2- human tranformation

ola queridos leitores e fas de billyxmandy eu vou divir o texto em episodios, mas não se preocupem que já tenho tudo pensado neste episódio caveira vai ter a certeza quem é darkline..perdão darline e comomais uma supresa que modará a vida dele

ps:deixem rivewis (não sei como se escreve mas deixem comentarios)

ep.1 a descoberta!

15:30

billy e mandy chegaram da visita de estudo e viram caveira a dormir no sofa

billy: hihihihi sabes o que podiamos fazer agora?

billy amostra um marcador de tinta preta e mandy advinhando seus pensamentos

mandy : billy estou orgolhosa de ti!

billy: queres fazer as honras?

mandy afirma que sim

16:30

caveira acorda e vai há casa de banho abre a turneira,molha a cara e olha para o espelho...

caveira: HHHAAAAAAAAA CRIANÇAS ESTUPIDAS

billy e mandy estavam a jogar vidios jogos caveira aproxima-se

caveira: okey já estou farta do vosso comportamento! mas quem foi que me fez isto

aponta para a cara onde esta desenhado um bigoda e na testa diz "IDIOTA!"

caveira: mas claro isto foi uma pergunta tola porque aqui só há uma pessoa capaz de fazer tal maldade e ainda por cima com um marcador PERMANENTE

olha para mandy

mandy- sim, fui eu e o que me vais fazer saco de ossos

caveira levanta sua foice e...ouve-se a campainha

caveira - salva pela campainha!

caveira afasta-se para abrir a porta pela 2 vez naquele dia

mandy - biily, tu realmente sabias que aquele marcador era de tinta permanente?

billy - não...mmm o que quer dizer isso?

mandy dá um suspiro como fora capaz de se apaixo...apaixona...estar atraida por aquele idiota?

entretanto caveira abre a porta e ve darline

darline: antes de mais nada boa tarde...outra vez estou aqui para te falar de uma coisa de maxima urgencia!

caveira: okey podes ...

antes que ele pudesse acabar a frase darline passa para a cozinha e senta-se no sofa e caveira faz igual

darline: okey estou aqui para lhe perguntar se por acaso não conhece a verdadeira morte!?

caveira: que dizes rapariga eu sou a verdadeira morte!

darline :hooo desculp..e eu que eu pensei que fosse algum tolo que se vestia e fiquei admirada ao ve-lo hoje de manhã.

caveira: ...asserio?... enfim olha diz tu por acaso não es familiar de uma mulher chama-da darkline? ela é mais ou menos da minha altura e é parecida comtigo é que es parecida com ela...psicologicamente

darline: não familiar é que não sou mesmo

daline olha para os lados,levanta-se, põe as mãos para cima e diz

darline: dead tranformation

nesse mumento darline tranforma-se em darkline

caveira: ... certo, então tu es a minha antiga melhor amiga...

darkline: yap mas não me venhas com choradeira...

caveira: hahaha tu ainda tens o mesmo sentido de humor desde há 100 anos mas como é possivel que consigas transformar-te numa...murtal?

darkline: se tu queres mesmo saber vem comigo... mas antes tira isso da cara :p

caveira tinha-se esquessido que lhe tinham riscado a cara toda

caveira: foram os miudos quando estava a dormir e o prubolema é que é com caneta PERMANENTE!

darkline aponta, com a foice, para a cara de caveira dispara e os desenhos desaparecem.

_dakline: probolema resolvido agora vem comigo_

_caveira :claro, MANDY, BILLY VENHO JÁ OU NUNCA MAIS QUEM SABE ADEUS!_

_Caveira segue darkline até uma floresta sombria e escura onde as arvores estavam tão juntas que cobriam o sol. Darkeline tira de uma bolsa preta com desenhos de aranhas uma maquina quadrada e pequena._

Darkline: agora põe a tua mão na maquina e diz human trransformation.

Caveira faz o que darkeline indicou e ao mesmo tempo que acaba de dizer as palavras um raio de luz atravesa o corpo de caveira.

Darkeline olha para o caveira e sorri

Darkeline: tranformação completa

Darkeline lança um raio com a foice e o raio tranforma-se num espelho,caveira olha para o espelho. Caveira estava tranformado em um humano adulecente ada altura de darkeline com cabelo preto e olhos igualmente preto a sua pele era branca

Caveira: co-como... Onde encontras-te a maquina

Darkline: não encontrei, fui eu que fiz, agora es um rapaz de 14 anos com o nome de...que nome queres?

Caveira: espera ai e quem te disse que queria ficar em humano?

Darkeline: bem vais me dizer que não estas farto de seres a morte,presisas de tirar férias.

Caveira pensou nas pessas que já lhe roubaram a foice e se tivesse tranformado em humano ningum lhe podia tirar a sua foice pois ia escondela num lugar seguro. Esses pensamentos fizeram-no sorrir

Caveira: Jack,esse sera o meu nome

?: intressante

Caveira e darkeline olham para as folhagens e veem duas sombras dessas sonbras apareceram billy e mandy

Caveira: mas o que estão aqui a fazer?

Mandy: nós estavamos aburrecidos e por isso seguimos-te

Billy : EU GOSTO DE TARTE

Mandy: não nos vais apresentar a tua amiga?

Caveira: meninos esta é a darkline

Billy (com a lingua de fora): e eu sou eu mas quem sou eu?

Darkeline: olá meninos como se chamam

Mandy: eu não me chamo chamam por mim!

Billy: quero ir ver o pai natal (papai noel no brasil)

Cavera: esse estupido com a lingua de fora é o billy e a namorada dele é a menima maia má que já vi em toda a minha vida: Mandy

Mandy: obrigado eu esforço... espera ai, NAMORADO? Não me facas rir achas mesmo que gosto daquele idiota

Mandy aponta para billy que estava entretido a tirar macacos do nariz

Caveira: sim sim vamos embora.

Billy e mandy andam para frente e caveira susurra para a darkeline: não digas a ningem mas eu fui visitar o futuro de billy e mandy e eles ertavam casados e tinham 2 filhos belinda e Manny

Darkline (um bocado corada) : ha e o teu futuro?

Caveira: pois ainda não o vi, a verdade é que (baixa um bocado a voz) eu tenho medo

Darkeline: medo de que? Não sejas tão medricas amanhã vamos visitar o teu futuro.

Caveira:e o teu? eu aceito se fores também ver o teu futuro

Darkeline: okey eu aceito

Espero que tenham gostado meus queridos leitores, como disse darkeline no ep. 2 eles vão visitar o futuro. Qual será o futuru deles :3 não percam o ep 2


End file.
